Untamed: An X-Men Fanfic
by XCeriseX
Summary: Ophelia never knew she was a mutant, but when she gets kidnapped, everything blows up in her face. Literally. Now, seven years later, she gets the chance to start over with a family that understands her. Along the way she'll learn to accept herself and not be afraid of hurting those around her. There might also be some romance... Mostly Logan x Oc! R&R please! Rated for Profanity
1. Chapter 1

I had an acceptable childhood. Calm, easy. Everything always seemed normal. My parents seemed to like each other well enough to stay together and take care of us, but I wouldn't call it love. Anyone who looked at us would stop and think 'Wow. That family seems perfect. Wish mine was like that.' But, the thing is we weren't. All of our problems were just bubbling under the surface of our skins. If we got angry we would push it down inside, and hide it, until it eventually just went away. Things wouldn't be that way forever, though. I was the catalyst. I would cause the destruction of my family. Literally. Things would blow up and they would be too big to push down. It happened September 8th, 1996.

I was probably fourteen at the time. I was walking home from school. I lived in New York my whole life. I knew all the back alleys and streets to take short cuts. I was supposed to be home for my little sister's birthday, but I would never make it home that day.

I noticed a black van starting to trail me after I took one of the more frequently used alleys. I would walk faster and the van would drive faster. Eventually, I was running down twists and turns with multiple black vans and cars after me. I had stopped near some hobos around a fire when I felt a sharp pain hit my shoulder. I groggily looked behind my shoulder and saw a tranquilizer of some sort. At least that's what I hoped it was.

Someone had slapped me. Hard. I opened my eyes. I could make out some tools on a metal, moving cart. The only light source was a single, austere bulb. The person that had slapped me was almost directly in front of me, smirking.

"Test subject has stabilized procedures and is currently regaining consciousness," he said into a recorder. He pressed a button and continued, " Hello, my dear. How are you feeling? Tense, it seems. Let's loosen those straps a bit," he said motioning to the binds around my wrists and ankles.

Living in New York, my parents had forced me to take basic combat classes by the age of eight. I fell in love with fighting after a year or so, so I continued until last year. The program lost too many members. My parents weren't exactly rich, but we could afford the things we needed and a few wants, like my piano.

I had trained exactly for this, so as soon as the man had unbound me I rammed my knee straight into his crotch and punched him in the gut to temporarily wind him and get away. Just as my fingers brisked the door, I felt a painful pull on my hair.

"What pretty hair. Mmm… Lavender," he said inhaling the scent of my shampoo. 'What a creep!' I thought. I squirmed around until he hit me again. I was caught off guard by this act, I wanted to be angry, but I was more scared than angry. None of my fighting instincts were coming to me. I stopped moving and he put me on the floor.

"I thought that if I unbound you, you would cooperate better. Now I see that you are going to be trickier. You're already on thin ice. Behave," he said through gritted teeth. He promptly left, slamming the door.

I was left alone in the room and only then did I notice that the walls of my room were made of glass. No, not glass, probably something stronger. I decided there was no use of finding an escape route at the moment. There were more likely guards and other guys like the one that hit me outside. For now, I would sleep, but not before shedding a few tears.

I snapped my eyes open just in time to see the door open and the same man from yesterday walk in.

"Alright, Ophelia, we're going to start your tests soon. I am going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer like a good girl. Let's get started," he paused and took a sheet of paper off his clipboard. "Question one: How old are you?"

I didn't want to talk to him. I refused to speak, so I stayed quiet. A new day had given me new confidence.

Except that when I didn't answer, he hit me. Again.

"O-okay, I-I'm four-fourteen,"I said in between sobs.

"Calm down, these are easy questions. Most of these things we already know from your medical forms," So, they had stolen my medical files. They knew everything about me. "But, there is one thing on your paperwork that is confusing. It says here," He said pointing to the sheet on his clipboard, "that you have never gone into the doctor's office except for a mere check-up. Why is that little miss?"

"I-I don't know. I've just never gotten sick before," I said shivering in fear.

"Mmm, interesting. It's also interesting that your blood is o positive. You can't give blood to anyone, but you can get blood from everyone. It's getting late. We'll begin your testing in the morning. Goodnight," He said closing and locking the door on his way out.

Was it late? But, I didn't think I'd been here a whole day… How long did I sleep? Oh well. I began observing my surroundings more closely. From what I could see, there was a bed, a toilet, and a sink. All were barely clean. Rust hung off the pipes and dust caked the appliances. Something told me that this room must not have been used for a long time.

I looked through the glass, seeing nothing, but concrete walls and floors, with a hallway too dark to see any farther than a few feet down. I also saw a guard clad in soldier gear not too far from my glass encumberment. I tried waving, but he only looked over and nodded to me. I frowned.

Suddenly, I had to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me? Hello? C-can you turn around, please?" I asked trying to not cause trouble for myself again. He reluctantly turned around and covered his eyes with his large palm. I used the toilet hurriedly.

The next morning I awoke to a tapping on the glass cage. Near the door, a man I didn't recognize slid food through a small opening in the door, but quickly closed it and walked away. I went over to the food and smelled it. It was disgusting mush. It had the coloring of puke and some kind of granola chunks in it. (At least I hoped it was granola.) I decided not to eat it until that man came back.

It was maybe forty-five minutes later when the man came back. "Hello, how are you this morning?" I nodded signifying I was fine. "Alright, we'll get star-, wait," he cut off, looking at my puke colored slop. "Is that really what they're making you? I'll have to have a little chat with them. Lucky for you I brought a donut with me. You'll want to eat something before we begin testing you,"

I chomped away at the donut while he wheeled in carts of tools and beakers. Soon enough I was strapped to a chair, but willingly. I had come to the conclusion that as long as I behaved, I would be spared from any punishments and the sooner I might be released. If they were planning on releasing me.

"Alright, if you experience any pain, try raising your right hand, if you don't feel anything, raise your left hand. Alright, ready Ophelia?" I nodded again. He came over towards me and told me to stick my arm out. He quickly injected me with a needle and a mysterious bright green liquid. It stung for a second, but I raised my left hand. Soon after that, he wiped my arm with a cloth and stuck the needle in again. This time a darker green liquid. I raised my left hand again. Again, I was injected, but with a clear, translucent liquid.

Finally, he asked, " Are you alright? Can you walk?" He unbound me from my chair and I got up normally and walked from one side of the room to the other without tripping or stumbling. I looked at the man. There was pure amazement on his face. "Amazing, do you know what I injected in you?" I shook my head no. "I gave you three different poisons that should have killed you slowly and painfully. I need to take some of your blood and examine its reaction to the poisons," He said taking another needle out and taking my blood.

I was amazed too after what he told me. I had been injected with poisons, yet stood and walked around like I was invincible.

A few hours later, he came back in with a twinkie and reported to me that my blood has almost a nucleic acid that attacks the poisons and negates them. "Then they dissolve and just become apart of your blood," he said excitedly.

"Will I get to go home soon?" I asked hoping.

"Maybe, if get all these tests done. I also noticed something in your blood. It seems passive-aggressive. When the blood attacks it becomes aggressive and then returns back to normal. If we were to enhance its reaction, then maybe we could get you to control it with your emotions," With that he was out the door, but popped his head back in and said his name was Lyle.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a really long time before Lyle came back. Maybe two weeks? I have no idea how long I was there before he finally came back. To keep me from dying of boredom, some of the guards would bring expo markers and we would play tic-tac-toe. When they switched shifts, we would erase all of our games and I would start anew with the next one. There was only one that didn't want to play tic-tac-toe, he wanted to play BlackJack instead. I didn't have anything to bet, so he would give me some things of his to use. He was very cocky in the fact that if he won, he would just get his stuff back. Except that, I was a pretty quick learner and I picked up BlackJack pretty well. Well enough that I won a few times and won a box of cigarettes, a pair of socks, and a small flask of some sort of alcohol. I ended up giving it to some of the other guards.

"Alright, Ophelia, I'm going to inject you with this. It should enhance your chemicals, so when you become stressed or angry your blood becomes like a nuclear explosion," I became frightened by the fact I could easily blow up just from my emotions getting the better of me. He noticed my uneasiness and continued, "Except, that your body is immune to the explosion because your blood can somehow tell that this explosion came from you," He took a breath, "I became curious to see if other explosions would affect you, but during the tests they simply left your blood alone. To me, it looked like it passed right through it. You are literally a bomb," He stopped to stick the serum in. "Alright, I'm going to send someone to talk with you. Don't be alarmed, they are going to try to make you angry. I'll be watching from outside your cube," With that he left.

After a few minutes, I noticed a small boy walk in. He stood a few feet away from my cube.

"Hello," I said warmly.

"Hello, my name is Christopher. I am talking to you from inside your mind,"

"Wow, that's amazing! Are you a mutant? I've heard about them before," I said like a child.

"Ha, you make me laugh. You are a mutant. You've never met one of your own before? Oh well, let's begin," he said with a monotone face. The next thing I know I'm back home. I walk in my house. Everything looks normal, but when I go in the kitchen, my family is sitting around our dining table. They all turn their heads to look at me. I come over to join them, but my mother's hand stops me from taking a seat.

"Lia! What do you think you're doing?! We told you to leave! You're dangerous! You could kill us all, you freak!" she says hopefully.

"Yeah, Lia! You're a fucking bomb that could go off at any moment! You need to leave before you murder us all in cold blood!" My older brother says disgusted by me.

Before I have time to move or reply, my father comes up behind me and holds me forcefully. I struggle to get free, but it's no use because he is so much bigger than me. They throw me outside in the snow. Snow? In the beginning of September? No, it must be December.

"You are just too unpredictable Ophelia! You need to leave and never come back," My father said. I looked at them with pure hurt, but all I received were looks of disgust and distrust. I started crying. It soon turned into a total breakdown. When they went inside, they were all playing games happily, as a family like nothing had happened. How could they forget me so quickly? Am I really that easy to throw away? No. No! This can't be real! But, I am a freak. Christopher said so. I am a mutant. A mutant. Out of nowhere, I became inexplicably angry. I screamed with rage. I could feel my chemicals kicking in. I felt like I could explode.

I kicked the door in and stomped into the living room. All I saw was red. There was a big red X on all of their faces in my eyes. Finally, I exploded in a terrible rage that caught the whole house in a nuclear whirlwind.

I could just barely feel a twinge of heat surround my body, but I could tell this was burning them up. I heard my mother scream in agony as the flames licked at her skin. I heard my brother and sister gasp for air, but the smoke infiltrated their lungs. My father was burnt to a crisp skeleton by my explosion.

It all came to a dying flame. The house's beams were barely left and most were taken accompanied by a small flame. All I saw left of my family were some piles of ash, a few rib cage bones, and bones I couldn't name.

I was a monster. A big, fiery monster that destroyed everything in its path. After the flames died and I could see clearly, I was delivered a terror my heart and mind had never experienced before. I instantly regretted my actions. Staring at my family's corpses I knew I had to leave, but as I took a step out of the doorway I was back in my room. My glass cage.

She was magnificent. I watched her with such vigor. First, she had a blind, hurt look on her face. She was staring at something. Whatever it was I would never know, but I could hear the faintest mumble from Christopher of the words he was speaking to her. Instantly she had the intent to kill on her face. It was… gorgeous. Then, like a snap of the fingers, there was a large explosion that pushed at the "glass". If we had used anything other than that particular material, we would have been instantly killed. After a moment of blasts, they ceased and Emily was still there, but sitting on the ground, crying. Christopher notified me he was finished with her and left to whatever he was last doing. We would let her go soon, to wreak havoc on the world with her amped emotions.

I cried silently on floor for a while. Not wanting to look at anyone. I was scared. Scared of myself and what I could do. I started thinking of what would really happen if I went home. Would I destroy them? I wish I could stay here forever, where the world would be protected from me…

I didn't notice Lyle come in before he spoke, "Hello, Ophelia. You've done great darling. I think our tests are done. You can go home, but I'll have to knock you out before we go," he said reaching for a syringe.

"Wait- I mean, please, let me stay here. I'm dangerous. I'll hurt someone if I get mad!" I said shifting my eyes between Lyle and the syringe.

"Ophelia, that's all the more reason to let you go. You were designed to hurt people. Don't worry we'll come back for you some day. Oh, one more thing, it seems that your blood has started a renewal process. This means, and we're estimating, by your twenty-fifth birthday you'll stop aging," Lyle said injecting my arm. I slowly closed my eyes into the darkness.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! I'll get the third one up in about a week for Christmas break and all that jazz. Leave a review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm so glad this story has been seen 3 times! But... no reviews yet. So, I would just like to ask if you do see the story, just tell me whether you think it's good, not good, like the characters, etc. I'd really appreciate it! I'll start updating more frequently soon. Thanks! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

I woke up by the bus station with my backpack and all of the items I had with me before my abduction. I recognized the street. I was only two blocks away from my house. It was almost sunset. I started running down the streets, cringing at the stiffness in my legs.

Finally, I walked up onto the porch of a greyish yellow house and rang the doorbell. I heard my mother's muffled words say something about "some damned cops again". When she opened the door, she was shocked, but happy. She took me in a large embrace and guided me the dining table, not letting go of me. When I entered, images of my nightmare came back and I tensed. My mother stopped and asked me if I was alright and I told her yes. She sat me down in the chair at the head of the table. My father looked at me with a joyous look and promptly went to the stairs to call my siblings down from their rooms. They each embraced me as my mother had.

"Lia, what happened to you?!" my mother asked me wiping her already puffy eyes. I told them my story. Except the part about being a mutant.

"Yeah, they were doing tests and stuff, but I never found out why…" I said faking confusion.

"Well, it's late. I'm sure you'll want to shower and go to bed. We'll chat in the morning. Hun, I'm gonna call the police and tell em' we found her. They won't come question you till tomorrow," he said looking at me. I only nodded and went to shower. Afterwards, I went to my room. It had looked like someone went through my things, but tried to put them back. Cops, They try. I put on a large shirt and my sweatpants then fell asleep. However, I didn't sleep without the nightmares.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was just waking up and getting ready for the day. My parents decided it would be good for me to start going to therapy. I didn't really want to go, but I felt it would give them a sort of security blanket. Going to therapy for them would make them think like their doing something for me. My brother and sister weren't exactly sure what to do with me. My sister kept asking if something was wrong, but I always told her no. My brother was just about all the same, but more distant from me.

Apparently, I was gone longer than I thought. I was gone for almost a month. I thought I had only been gone for three weeks. Same time as a summer camp. For my parents, they told me, it seemed like three years. I kept thinking back to my time in my cage. I tried to remember every word they said to me. Finding clues for my future.

I came downstairs where my mom was making oatmeal. It wasn't my favorite, but I could bare it. All of the sudden our door busts open and my dad walks in with an unhappy face. He slams his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter, frightening my mom and I.

"Guess what? The company decided that my job was unnecessary and didn't have anywhere else to put me, so they gave me the boot!" he said just barely yelling.

"Oh honey, It's alright. We'll find you a new job. You'll like it much better than the last one and-"

"No. I will look by myself. I don't need your help. It will be tough even as it is, bad economy and what not," he said walking past me.

"Oh, dad! Can I go to the store later and get some new colored pencils? I'm running low on the ones I have. I think Jessie has been using-"

Smack. Memories of my time being tested came back. Back to when Lyle hit me. Except this time it was my dad. Back then I didn't know that this was abuse.

"Ophelia! Do you not understand what it means to lose your job?! It means I'm not making money anymore! We can't just buy you new colored pencils right now! Learn when it's a good time to ask about those things!" he said storming off to his room.

A few weeks later dad still hadn't gotten a job, but at night he would tell us he was going to an interview. I knew he wasn't and decided to follow him. He was actually going to a strip club to get completely drunk and get laid. Stupid dad. Doesn't he remember his family? After awhile it got worse at home. Soon he was hitting Jessie and mom. Carter, however, fought back. Him being the oldest and all. When he was around he could fight off dad for us, but when he went to school, it was a different story.

Mom started smoking from the balcony and would open all the windows even when it was freezing outside. I think it sort of made her numb from all the pain. Mental and physical. Mom got more aggressive too. If the house wasn't sparkling, she would give us a lecture about good housekeeping. We tried our best, but it was never enough.

One day after school, mom picked me up and we went back to the house. We went inside and I got to the table to start my homework. Mom said she left some things upstairs that she needed for work. I heard her scream and ran to see what was wrong. When I got inside the room, dad had mom by the hair and she was on the ground. In their bed was another woman in skimpy clothing. She was watching what was before me and I gave her a look that said "scram". I tried prying dad off of mom, but to no avail. He just kept alternating punches at me and then her. Finally, I had had enough. I was ready to blow. I screamed and a fiery explosion left my body. Both of them screamed in sync. I tried to focus my blast at my dad, but since he had a hold on mom, she was caught in the fire as well, crisping them both.

After the explosion and I died down, the house was in shambles, I went over to my parents. My dad was unresponsive, but I could hear my mother just barely breathing. She was gasping my name and I crawled over to her, bawling.

"Ophelia, this- ah!- isn't your fault, baby. This is our fault. We didn't- ugh!- do enough for you. I'm sorry. I love you," she gasped. I hugged her burnt body and told her I loved her too. I hugged her until she fell limp. I slowly plopped down the stairs, halting when I heard the door burst open among the dying flames. It was my brother and sister.

"Mom!? Mom!? Dad!? What happened?! Lia! What happened? I saw an explosion!" Carter said exhausted from running down the street with Jessie on his back.

"It's my fault. I'm a mutant. I did this. But it was an accident. This is what they did to me Carter! The ones that experimented on me!" I said crying again. He looked stunned.

"You-You really are a monster… I knew mutants would be the end of us! I hate you! Get out! I never want to see you again!" he shouted, trying to keep Jessie from seeing me. I left with the clothing on my back and my leather jacket that had my bus pass in it. That was the end of my family. I would never speak to my brother or sister again.

In the news they gave their interview and said police confirmed it as a mutant attack. My brother adopted my sister, since he was almost twenty. They said that I had died in the fire as well. At least I could leave in peace. Since I was technically dead. I wandered all over the world, avoiding cops and foster care alike until I was eighteen. Then I got a job and started living in hotels. That was the end of my childhood.

* * *

Quick note at the bottom here: The next couple chapters will be like 7 years later, so don't get confuzzled!


End file.
